Où vont les coeurs brisés ?
by roroSlytherin
Summary: Après l'attaque des détraqueurs chez les Dursley, Harry se retrouve plus seul que jamais au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, et étant en colère contre le monde entier, il se dispute avec son parrain, mais le regrette bien vite.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle fiction basée sur Harry et Sirius (slash), l'histoire commence l'été de la 5ème année après qu'Harry soit arrivé au quartier général et ne tiendra compte que de quelques évènement du livre.

Ça fait quelques années que je n'ai plus écrit, alors cette fiction ne sera, à mon avis, pas très longue.

Il y aura sûrement des fautes d'orthographes donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me les signaler pour que je les corrige !

Et en espérant que ça plaise à certaines personnes ici !

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est a J. , et merci à elle pour cette merveilleuse histoire qu'est Harry Potter.

 **Résumé :** Après l'attaque des détraqueurs chez les Dursley, Harry se retrouve plus seul que jamais au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, et étant en colère contre le monde entier, il se dispute avec son parrain, mais le regrette bien vite.

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 :  
_

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Harry était arrivé au 12 Square Grimmauld après l'attaque des détraqueurs, deux semaines au quartier général avec tout l'Ordre à ses côtés, mais c'est deux semaines où il se sentait plus seul que jamais.

Molly leur faisait faire les tâches ménagères tous les jours pour essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre et de propreté dans la maison mais rien n'y faisait, dès qu'ils avaient finis une pièce il semblait à Harry qu'ils n'avaient jamais passés trois jours entier à la nettoyer. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout c'était de faire des choses inutiles quand on savait qu'à l'extérieur de cette maison des dizaines de personnes été tués par Voldemort.

En plus de ça Harry ne supportait plus personne, entendre Hermione et Ron se disputer à longueur de journée, les jumeaux faire des bêtises et se faire disputer par leur mère, Ginny qui ne cessait de se plaindre de devoir mettre ses mains dans la poussière, et les adultes, ils ne supportaient plus les adultes qui le traitaient comme un enfant alors que s'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui c'était grâce à lui, car c'était lui qui avait vu Voldemort revenir à la fin de son année scolaire.

Mais ça, tout le monde s'en fichait, alors dès qu'Harry avait du temps libre, ce qui était rare, il montait au grenier là où Buck était caché, et il restait là, assis à le regarder jouer avec des furets mort et c'était la seule chose qui arrivait encore à le faire sourire un peu.

Un soir, alors qu'il était avec Buck et qu'il lisait son livre préféré sur le Quiddich, la porte du grenier s'ouvrit, il releva la tête et découvrit son parrain dans l'entrée de la pièce. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlés depuis qu'il était arrivé au quartier général, Sirius était toujours occupé aux réunions, et l'Ordre agissait toujours à ce qu'ils ne se retrouvent jamais dans la même pièce tous les deux de peur que son parrain lui révèle des choses importantes sur ce qu'il passait dans le monde extérieur.

\- Je savais que je te trouverais là, sourit Sirius en voyant son filleul.

Il s'approcha de l'hippogriffe et fit une révérence et une fois celle-ci retourné il avança vers lui pour caresser sa tête d'oiseau. Harry le regardait faire sans rien dire, Sirius était son parrain mais aussi un adulte, et il le laissait dans l'indifférence face à ce qui passait avec Voldemort, alors non, il n'avait pas non plus envie de parler avec lui et il allait bien lui faire savoir. Le brun reporta son attention sur son livre.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion de parler toi et moi, mais Molly est partit faire quelques courses sur le chemin de Traverse pour votre rentrée scolaire alors j'ai pu me libérer et monter ici, comment tu vas Harry ?

\- Parfaitement bien, répondit-il aussi froidement qu'il pouvait.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et vint s'asseoir près de lui après avoir donné une vieille souris morte à Buck qu'il avait trouvé dans un coin du grenier. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son filleul afin voir ce qu'il était en train de lire et sourit un peu en voyant que c'était le livre qu'il lui avait offert à son dernier Noël. D'un coup de baguette il referma le livre.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? s'emporta Harry, se tournant vers lui, il le fusilla de ses yeux verts.

\- Je ne suis pas les autres Harry, tu peux décider de ne pas vouloir parler à quiconque dans cette maison mais moi je suis ton parrain, Lily et James m'ont confié ta protection et certes je n'ai pas su remplir ma tâche ces quinze dernière années mais aujourd'hui je suis là, et je te le répète, je ne suis pas les autres, alors tu vas me parler.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, à aucuns d'entre vous, répondit Harry les bras croisés contre lui.

\- Oh, je ne te laisserai pas le choix tu sais.

D'un sort Sirius fit apparaître deux verres, une carafe d'eau, des biscuits, quelques coussins et des couvertures, et d'un autre sort il ferma la porte de sorte qu'Harry où n'importe qui ne puisse l'ouvrir, tout ça pour lui montrer qu'il avait tout le temps d'attendre.

À présent ils étaient coincé tous les deux et même si Harry était plutôt contre l'idée de devoir rester enfermé ici, il apprécia le fait que c'était une bonne raison pour ne voir personne, c'est donc sans un mot et avec un sourire intérieur qu'il reporta son attention sur une vieille araignée qui tissait sa toile dans le coin d'une fenêtre. Et c'est seulement après une heure et demie que Sirius perdit patiente.

\- Harry, ne fais pas ta tête de mule comme le faisait ton père autrefois et parles moi maintenant ! s'emporta le plus vieux.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire Sirius, et je ne pense pas qu'avec toutes tes « réunions secrètes » tu as du temps à perdre ici avec celui qui grâce à lui vous savez que Voldemort est de retour et dont vous ignorez totalement le fait qu'il puisse aider. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'avais failli mourir dans un cimetière, que je n'ai pas vu mon ami se faire tuer et que j'ai vu mes parents apparaître par je ne sais quelle magie ce soir-là. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais marre d'être cloitré dans cette maison à devoir nettoyer et à entendre tout le monde se crier dessus à longueur de journée ! Pour une fois, oui, pour une fois, j'aurai préféré passer mes vacances chez les Dursley, alors maintenant si tu veux bien, j'aimerai allez me coucher car il est minuit passé et que demain je dois me lever pour dépoussiérer cette fichus maison mais mon meilleur ami ronfle tellement que je vais encore passer une mauvaise nuit.

Sirius le regarda longuement et ses lèvres s'entrouvrit à chaque mots qu'il entendait sortir de la bouche de son filleul, tout venait enfin de se mettre en place dans son cerveau, pourquoi Harry était si distant avec tout le monde, pourquoi il refusait de prendre part aux petits-déjeuners, pourquoi il passait le plus de temps possible dans cette pièce, et comme un coup de massue, Sirius se sentit honteux, Harry était la seule personne qui lui restait et il arrivait lui, à le rendre malheureux alors qu'il était persuadé qu'il était heureux d'être ici avec ses amis.

Harry avait à présent son regard posé sur son parrain et il eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit un voile de tristesse passer dans ses yeux et les rides de son front frémir, ces rides qui montré chaque années passées à Azkaban et prouvaient à elles même le courage de son parrain, même s'il était fâché contre lui à l'instant, il restait avant tout sa plus grande fierté, son héros.

Maintenant il s'en voulait horriblement de lui avoir dit tout ça alors que rien n'était sa faute.

\- Je suis désolé Siri…, lâcha Harry dans un murmure.

Sirius se reprit de ses émotions, secoua la tête et se leva d'un bond, évitant soigneusement le regard de son filleul, après tout, c'était sa maison et Harry se sentait mal dedans, donc c'était en partit sa faute.

\- Ça va Harry, tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison tu devrais aller dormir maintenant.

Sur ces mots Sirius leva le sort qui fermait la porte à clé et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour son filleul.

* * *

Premier chapitre assez court, je voulais d'abord posé le contexte avant de commencer l'histoire entièrement.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review constructive !

Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est a J. , et merci à elle pour cette merveilleuse histoire qu'est Harry Potter.

 **Résumé :** Après l'attaque des détraqueurs chez les Dursley, Harry se retrouve plus seul que jamais au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, et étant en colère contre le monde entier, il se dispute avec son parrain, mais le regrette bien vite.

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 :_

Bientôt une semaine qu'il n'avait pas pu reparler à Sirius pour s'excuser de son comportement, une semaine que son parrain l'évité le plus possible. Et s'il y a une semaine Harry était en colère contre lui, aujourd'hui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son pardon parce que tous ces mots étaient disproportionné à ce qu'il pensait réellement car s'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait le comprendre sur le fait de se sentir seul c'était Sirius. Cela ne faisait que deux ans qu'Harry connaissait son parrain et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il découvrit une autre face de lui, la rancune, oh oui, son parrain était rancunier, et ça, ça le rendait fou.

\- Hermione veux-tu bien me donner le plat de pomme de terre ? demanda Sirius lors du dîner.

Tout en hochant la tête, Hermione fit passer le plat à Sirius, et Harry se rendit tout de suite compte que le plat était plus près de lui que de sa meilleure amie, et que son parrain aurait pu lui demander, alors pour la énième fois de la journée son ventre se tordit et sa gorge se serra, il se sentit mal de cette situation.

Tout au long de la soirée Harry essaya de croiser le regard de son parrain, ce regard mystérieux qui était sûrement le seul à comprendre après tout ce temps. Personne n'avait remarqué le comportement étrange de Sirius et d'Harry alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi distant tous les deux. Enfin, presque personne.

À la fin de la soirée, lorsqu'Harry eu l'occasion de remonter dans le grenier voir Buck, Hermione le suivit de près et referma la porte derrière eux avant de se tourner vers lui. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil en la voyant faire.

\- Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- À toi de me le dire Harry, tu as un comportement bien étrange depuis quelques jours.

La brune s'approcha de lui, ses bras croisés contre la poitrine puis elle reprit sur un ton calme.

\- Je vois bien qu'il y a un problème avec Sirius, Harry, je suis loin d'être bête.

Harry émit un petit rire, s'assit dans son coin favori de la pièce et pris sa tête entre ses mains. D'un pas lent, sa meilleure amie s'approcha et s'accroupit face à lui avant de tirer doucement sur ses doigts pour qu'il puisse la regarder. Elle fit un mouvement de tête pour l'encourager à lui raconter, sachant très bien que rien ne sortirai de cette pièce. C'était Hermione après tout.

C'est dur à avouer pour lui mais elle est la personne qui le connait le plus en dehors de Sirius, sa vie et ses pensées non aucuns secrets pour elle, tout ce à quoi il pense elle le découvre, et bon nombre de fois il l'a suspecté de recourir à la Legilimens, mais elle en serait incapable.

\- Tu as raison Hermione, murmura Harry, je me suis emporté contre Sirius la semaine dernière et depuis il ne m'adresse plus la parole, ni un regard par la même occasion. Et…

\- Et tu ne pensais pas que ça te toucherai autant ? finis-telle.

Il hocha la tête tout en lâchant un long soupir tandis qu'Hermione ne le quittait pas des yeux, son cerveau tournant à pleine vitesse.

C'est vrai qu'il ne pensait pas que ça le toucherai autant, surtout pas après avoir été en colère contre lui depuis des semaines, mais il devait bien avouer que là il était plus que vulnérable face à son parrain, toute la situation c'était retourné contre lui comme si il n'avait pas le droit de leurs en vouloir de ne pas le laisser participer aux réunions de l'Ordre, et depuis ce jour il n'en avait plus voulu à personne et n'avait plus non plus rechigné face aux tâches ménagères et aux ronflements de Ron.

Mais plus que tout, il souhaitait que Sirius lui parle à nouveau, car il ne voulait pas repartir à Poudlard en sachant qu'ils étaient en froid l'un contre l'autre, pas avec Voldemort et les mangemorts dehors.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Hermione, il ne me laisse pas le temps de l'approcher, il ne m'accorde pas un regard, il fait en sorte qu'on ne soit jamais seul pour que je puisse lui parler, je suis son filleul, j'ai besoin de lui tu sais.

\- Je sais Harry, souffla Hermione en voyant la douleur de son meilleur ami dans son regard.

Ils étaient assis côte à côte depuis un long moment, tandis qu'Harry jouait avec sa baguette entre ses doigts, Hermione, elle, n'avait cessé de réfléchir à une solution, sachant que Sirius ne l'écouterai pas elle aussi, il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose.

Au même moment, un bruit de bec résonna dans la pièce, Buck avait réussi à attraper une souris et joua avec avant de la manger.

\- Mais oui !

Hermione se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce sans prévenir Harry, celui-ci ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait chez sa meilleure amie mais se leva et la suivi dans l'escalier. En descendant les quelques marches, il s'arrêta net et son cœur rata un battement. Il vit Sirius entrer dans sa chambre suivi de Remus et alors que Sirius n'accorda pas un regard à son filleul, Remus lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Bonne nuit Harry !

Il rendit un semblant de sourire et murmura un « bonne nuit » mais encore une fois, une pression dans sa poitrine se fit ressentir.

Dans ses courriers échanger avec Sirius durant sa quatrième année, son parrain lui avait fait part, qu'au temps des Maraudeurs, en 7ème année, Remus et lui avait partagé une relation d'une nuit mais n'avait jamais était plus loin, parce qu'il y a encore quelques années, l'homosexualité chez les sorciers été très mal vu, et Remus ne voulait pas, en plus d'être affiché loup-garou, être aussi affiché comme un homme attiré par les hommes. Alors Remus avait soigneusement fait comprendre à Sirius qu'il n'y aurai jamais rien entre eux, que c'était une erreur et qu'il aimait Mary Singorr, la Serdaigle de 6ème année. Mais Sirius n'avait pas été dupe mais ne voulant pas blessé son ami, il avait simplement caché ses sentiments.

Mais depuis ces deux dernières années, leurs sentiments avaient refait surface après tout ce temps et sans prendre en compte le regard des autres, ils avaient décidé de rendre leur relation officielle.

En l'apprenant, Harry a été ravi pour eux, pour son parrain d'avoir enfin trouvé le bonheur après 12 ans de calvaire, pour Remus de s'accorder une chance d'être heureux face à la société, lui qui s'en souciait tellement.

Avec ces heureux évènements Harry avait alors imaginé pouvoir passer ses prochaines vacances avec son parrain et son professeur favori, de partager des moments privilégiés avec eux, mais rien de tout ça ne s'était passé et aujourd'hui il se retrouvait au Square Grimmauld, souriant à Remus par obligation et scrutant chaque fait et gestes de Sirius en attendant un signe.

\- Harry, par ici, l'appela Hermione de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny.

Il reprit ses esprits et lança un dernier regard à la porte qui venait de se fermer puis suivi la brune. Hermione avança dans sa chambre, ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur la route et appela Hedwige. Avant qu'Harry ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

\- Cela ne fait seulement que la troisième ou quatrième fois que tu te retrouves avec le vrai Sirius, et vous avez peut-être du mal à vous comprendre l'un l'autre face à face, mais si Sirius ne veut pas te laisser parler, peut être que…

\- Patmol, souffla Harry

\- Oui Harry, peut être que Patmol, lui, voudra bien t'écouter. Le courrier à toujours était votre moyen de communication non ?

Alors qu'Hedwige entrait dans la chambre d'un grand mouvement d'aile, le brun s'assit au bureau pris une plume et un bout de parchemin.


End file.
